Sweet Complications
by Shining Azure Angel
Summary: Completed! prlr: Will a past debacle cause friction between two rangers?
1. Default Chapter

Sweet complication

By Shining Azure Angel

Summary: Will a past debacle cause some friction between two of the lightspeed gang?

Disclaimer: power ranger's lightspeed rescue or any personification of such is not owned in any part by me.

Author's note: My little fic takes place the same day as the end of Operation lightspeed.

Additional Author's note: I'd like to say I'm glad there are other C/D lovers out there.  Also I love feedback but please no flames.  I can handle words meant to help but I do not post harmful words so would appreciate not receiving them.I'm not saying I don't want constructive criticism, like If I did should add something or get rid of something else but…  

Dedication: I'd like to say this is for Dana Grayson, who encouraged me to post this.  Thanks Sydney.

Chapter 1 Pasts Return

Dana Mitchell sighed as the door to her quarters slid closed behind her.  She was very glad to be home, back in the safety of her room and away from all of the insanity of the day.  So much had happened today that her head was still reeling.  Not only had the demons been released but she'd been made a power ranger.  To think her, Dana Jennifer Mitchell was the pink lightspeed ranger.  She knew her father had meant what he had said; he'd been training her since she was little for today.  The only problem was Dana didn't know if she could do this. 

***  

Man, Carter could not believe this, he was a power ranger?  He was living under the bay?  The girl he'd dreamt about for the last seven months was there, one of his fellow rangers.  He didn't know what he wanted to do, jump up and down and shout for joy or shrivel into the ground.  She was pretty, smart and totally out of his league.  After she'd kissed him in the club, one he never went too on his own, or willingly he'd done some checking and found out she was a medic.  She was a pretty one too, her shoulder length blonde hair much like spun gold, her blue eyes like a summer sky.  He wondered what she'd thought of that kiss; he'd only kissed three girls and as he'd not been expecting that one he'd not been ready.  Well since he'd not get another chance   what did it matter?  She probably thought he was a total Claude.  It was the reason he stirred clear of women.  

"Hey man you ok?"  The voice had Carter turning to face the new green ranger; he was still in his cowboy get up minus his trademark hat.  

"Yeah, fine why?"  

"You had this gloom and doom look on your face.  You forget we won?"  

"One fight, not the war."  Carter pointed out having no trouble switching topic.  It was better to talk about their new job than their boss's pretty daughter.  

"We will."  Joel said picking up his hat off of the bed.  

"Where you going?"  Carter asked then and Joel shrugged.  

"Pick up my gear.  Can't wear the same clothes forever."  Joel reminded him and was out of the room leaving Carter with the silent Asian man.  

Chad Lee spent a lot of time studying people.  Since they'd gotten back to the Aquabase he'd been watching his new roommate and had noted that Carter had more than this new situation on his mind.  Chad wondered if he should ask but Carter seemed the type to work through things himself.  That was why the new blue lightspeed ranger moved to

 Leave as well.  

Alone, Carter moved to sit on his bed.  Yes he too had to pick up his things but he just didn't feel like doing anything.  So much had happened and there was so much to think about.  Maybe he should just dive in, find out about the kiss and see if this little complication was for better or worse.  

***  

God, the blonde thought plopping down onto the bed, could things get any worse?  After all not only had she become a ranger but too she'd found out that one of the hottest guys in Mariner Bay was also one of the team.  

Dana didn't know Carter Grayson but she had a feeling he'd not be the type to forgive and forget.  Not that she'd really done anything to him, after all the bet had just been that she had to kiss the next guy who came into the club.  It was odd but 

Fluffing her pillow Dana could barely remember what had persuaded her to go with Angela to the place in the first place.  True her scientist friend had been working on getting over some guy that had not liked a girl smarter than him but a dance club? In all truth, Dana had rarely ever seen Angela Fairweather drinking but it was still funny.  

The knock on her door fairly had Dana jumping out of her skin as well as her thoughts.  Frowning she got to her feet and called.  

"It's carter!"  Came a deep masculine voice and an involuntary shiver ran up her spine.  What? Had her thoughts conjured the guy?  

Lordy, what could she say to him?  She'd not seen him for more than a few seconds since the night at the club and today had been so busy…  What if he was mad?  What if he wanted to know what she'd been thinking?  

"Dana," Carter began uncertainly and she could only stare up at him her mind racing back over that morning's first impression of the man. 

They'd arrived to find firefighters scrambling around an apartment fire and Dana's escorts stopped one of the firefighters and asked if they knew where Carter Grayson was.  

Watching Dana got out of the limo, she looked at his once more. She glanced around and then the two agents in black pointed out the guy then where he balanced atop a ladder.  She caught her breath, he was tall she'd seen that even before he'd entered the building and something had told her it was the guy she'd met, not just from his dossier  but the confident way he moved.  

Now though as he stood there on the other side of her doorway Dana saw nerves in his deep cerulean eyes.  She felt it too and wondered what she should say.  

"Carter I…"  Her belly did a little flip flop when he started to speak at the same time as she had.  

"Dana, I just wondered I have to go pick up my stuff and I think we should talk so want to come with me?"  He was glad he'd not stuttered, she was so pretty and he always felt silly with pretty girls. Maybe it was because he was on a mission.  

"Carter?  I," Was she going to say no?  A sudden feeling of dejection shot through him and he knew he had to do this, had to somehow do this.  

"Dana if we're going to be working together we need to talk."  He said, proud of how even his voice sounded.  There wasn't even a hint of his nerves there.  

"Fine."  She knew that he was right of coarse, they did need to talk, to get this out in the open.  Besides that, maybe it would be nice to spend some time with this guy.  

TBC

***

Ok chapter 1 up, what do you think?  Should I go on?  Any suggestions?  


	2. confessions

Chapter 2confessions

They took the rescue rover, as her father had lent it to any of them who would need transportation.  Dana sat in the passenger seat feeling odd as this guy she barely knew was in control.  

"So have you lived in Mariner Bay long?" Carter asked wanting to break the silence.  

"Actually yes.  Born and bread, you?"  

"I've moved around a little bit.  I was born in Silver Hills, when I was five we moved here and then my mom got a job offer in Angel Grove so we moved there when I was nine."  He said and she frowned.  

"When we met you were here."  

"Yes, I moved back here about a year and a half ago."    He replied and glancing at her he saw Dana glance at him and away.  

"So how about some music?"  Carter asked for a subject they could talk about, and hopefully lighten up the atmosphere in the car.  

"Great," she jumped at the idea.  "What do you like?"  

"Anything except for the weepy."  He replied and she began to channel surf.  

Dana found a classic rock station and paused.  

"This ok?"  

"Sure.  You like classic rock?"  

"I like whatever suits the mood.  

"Me too."  He turned a corner on to nelson Street. 

Dana felt a pang as she passed several houses with children playing on the lawns.  She'd never lived in one of those.  For as long as she could recall she'd lived in the Aquabase.  She wondered what it would be like to have a house, a bedroom a kitchen a living room.  Although she'd lived in the base she'd seen a normal house or two so knew what they looked like.  Idly she wondered where Carter lived, what would his place even be a house or an apartment.  

Dana's silent question was answered when they pulled up in front of a tall apartment building.  It was pleasant looking with a neatly kept brick outward appearance and palm trees around the outside, and a single entrance, at least only one she saw.  

Dana wondered if she should wait there or if he'd need some help bringing everything he'd need down.  

"Dana, listen I know this must be weird, you know after that kiss, the thing is we'll be working together so we have to get passed any aversion either of us might have."  

"you don't like me" Dana felt sick; she'd really messed up this time."  

"What?"  She thought he didn't like her? God, he'd messed up again.   "No Dana I don't know what happened before but we have a very important job to do and…"  

"Carter, I know that and as for the reason, my friend Angela had dared me to kiss the next guy who came in."  

"Oh," Carter blushed; of coarse it had been nothing personal.  

"I just, I never go around kissing guys, I'm not…"  

"Dana…"  When she turned to face him her eyes were worried and he felt as if he could fall into them, she was just so pretty and obviously feeling as he was.  The only thing he really wondered was had she felt anything from the kiss?    

"Carter, uh do you need any help bringing things down?"  Dana asked and she sounded so hesitant he did smile.  

"I can manage but you can come up and for iced tea if you'd like."  He offered and she was a little surprised by the suggestion. No guy had ever asked her n.  But she knew this was no normal situation.  

"That would be nice, it's rather warm."  She agreed and with in minutes the new red lightspeed ranger was leading her into the elevator.  

"So you've lived in the base a while?"  

"Yeah, forever."  She admitted.  

"That would be really weird; I have enough trouble imagining living anywhere but in a house or apartment."  Carter commented and Dana shrugged.    

"When it's all you've done it's no biggie." 

"You know I don't know much about you Dana but I'd say you're something special.  You live in a boy's dream, ready to fight monsters at the drop of a hat."  

"Woe, that's not me, I live where I live, and I did go to high school and a semester at community college.  Home is where your heart is not where you lay your head." She said and he glanced over at her.  How many times had he himself thought that?  

"I thought I was the only one who saw home that way."  He said and promptly blushed.  Man, he'd so not meant to say that aloud.  

"Yeah, I guess moving around like you have would do that."  She said as if feeling a little better about it.  He wondered then if kids had made fun of her in school for being different.  

Abruptly the doors opened and he was leading the way down the crimson carpeted corridor.  

Dana noticed that the area was well lit, nearly spotless and not exactly a cheap place to live.  She wondered if he had a second job.  She'd not seen one in the file she'd been given to study but maybe it had been over looked?  

Carter stopped at the next door to the left and fished in his pocket for his keys.  He really hoped he'd not forgotten them or dropped them again.  He was always doing something like that.  Right now he'd die if that happened, he'd finally found good ground with Dana and didn't want to look silly.  

Finding the keys he quickly unlocked the door and entered letting his companion inside as well.  

Dana's first impression of Carter's apartment was that it was small.  Still she liked it.  There was a couch along one wall, two end tables on either side, and a coffee table before it.  She saw the small television on the small cart and to it's right the kitchen area.  It was small but had from what she could see the basics, a sink, stove, refrigerator and microwave.    Everything in this room was as neat as a pin and she wondered if that was a sign about Carter.  Was he a perfectionist like she was?  It was funny until now she'd not thought about it but maybe that's why she'd come, to find out about this man who would be one of her teammates.  

"Why don't you have a seat and I'll find us something to drink."  He suggested noticing her looking around.  She seemed Pleased too, that was nice.  He wasn't sure how she'd take his bachelor's pad.  Not that he was the most normal bachelor; he was rarely home, working most of the time and taking a few classes at the community college towards a sociology degree.  He'd learned by what had happened to his father that no matter how good you were at your job things could always go wrong.  Carter wanted to have a backup.  

Still it was obviously a guys place, no doilies or posters of horses.  Not that he didn't like horses but he was so rarely home.  

Now it hit him just how odd it had been that he and Dana had met at that club.  He was usually so busy he didn't socialize with the guys from the fire station.   

"I like you place."  He words brought him back to the present and he reached the kitchenette and headed for the fridge.  

"It's like we said, a place to sleep."  

Dana felt odd, out of her element.  What should she say now?  Should she tell him about the bet?  Should she apologize first?  Should she just wait to see what he'd say?  She just had no clue.  

"Listen," They both began at as he return and Dana blushed taking the glass of iced tea from him as he took a seat beside her.  

"I'm sorry go ahead."  He urged.  

"About what happened, Carter, Ms. Fairweather who you'll meat later was having a bad night.  See I never go to clubs, especially dance ones.  I was there to…"  It hit her abruptly that he'd think her an idiot for being so out of touch, not going out like normal people.  

"Cheer her up?"  He suggested when she seemed to lose her train of thought.  

"Yes, she was seeing this guy who um…:" She didn't know if she could tell him the truth, would he even understand? "He didn't want to date anyone smarter than him."  

"Ouch."  Carter mumbled and Dana nodded.  

"She was down and we were there and she got this nutty idea that I don't date enough so…"  Oh god she'd so not meant to say that, heavens he'd think her a total shut in.  When he merely waited she found herself going on.  "So she dared me to ask a guy out."  

Carter realized he liked the pink that blushing brought to this young woman's cheeks; it was ever so light and yet so sweet.  

Why was it she kept sticking her foot in her mouth?  God she was such a dork.  Still Dana knew she had to finish this now that she'd started it.  

"I didn't want to so she dared me to ask a guy to slow dance…"  Another blush but she kept going.  "I wouldn't so she relented until I just had to kiss the first guy who came in the door."  

"I see."  Carter wanted to laugh at the insane thoughts that had gone through his mind as the tall blonde had pressed her lips to his.  It had been a chased kiss but one that had rocked him to his core.  

"I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything."  She hurried on to apologize.  "I just wanted her happy and it seemed like the lesser of two evils."  

"Well, I suppose it was.  Do you know what kind of guys who go to some clubs?"  

"Oh yeah, that's one of the reasons I don't."  She explained.  "It's easier if your out of the pool."  

"Yeah, it's kind of funny there too, I never go to clubs.  I'm usually working or studying so there's not much more time.  Besides I don't go for that whole scene."  

"Guess it's kind of funny then that we were both there."  She thought aloud."  

"Yeah."  They sat a minute in silence and then Carter realized something. 

"You know it's funny but with everything that's happened I haven't eaten a thing since I left for work as six this morning."  

"I know."  She nodded. "I'm not used to it either.  The Aquabase is usually pretty quiet so I'm usually studying or working myself.  Not to mention…"  Dana's thoughts went back to her father's words.  It struck her then; she'd been training not only to be a doctor but to be a ranger, both in the pink area.    

"Hey tell you what; I think there's some left over from last night.  What do you say you help me finish them, you know so I won't have to throw them out?"  

"Oh," that was unexpected.  What should she say?  "I'd like that."  

"Good."  He smiled seeing she looked a little more with it.  For a minute she'd gone distant as if puzzling through something.  Although he didn't know Dana well he had a feeling she worked through things alone a lot.  For some reason that bothered him.  Maybe because they were turning out to be so alike or maybe because he wanted her to talk to him.  He liked the shy way she'd recounted that night in the dance club, he liked how her blue eyes were so serious…  

TBC

***

I do believe that's chapter 2, what do you think?  I wanted to explain how they could have gotten closer according to the show and yet show the way I think each would react in this situation.  

At any rate please R and R and let me know if you have any suggestions.  


	3. Nuts

Chapter 3 Nuts

Dana watched him moving about the kitchenette with a fluid grace she'd have thought more present in a panther than in a fire fighter but still there he was, Carter Grayson, in the flesh, heating up dinner for the both of them.  

It wasn't humorous really, just the fact that he could get around in a kitchen seemed normal for him, Carter just seemed so self reliant.  In that they were very much alike.  True she leaned on her father but most of the time she tried not too.  William Mitchell had lost so much and she didn't want him to ever have to worry about losing her to.  

Dana wondered if Carter's family missed him, if they were proud of him.  She wondered what they were like.  She knew from his file that he was 19, had had some home schooling at times but had gone to public high school.  She also knew he was braver than ten men.  He'd taken a real risk to save the child in the apartment fire that morning.  

"Can I do anything?"  She asked and Carter didn't miss a beat.  He wasn't used to help here but he didn't mind, she was just so…  Well he didn't know what Dana was but it was something he definitely liked.  

"Sure, why don't you set the table?"  He suggested and it was only then that she realized he didn't have a table.  

"Where?"    Carter was the one to blush now at the reminder, he still didn't have a dinner table.  After moving here a while ago he'd gotten so busy he'd not thought about it.  Now though they didn't need one.  

"We could use the coffee table."  Dana helpfully suggested and he nodded.  

"I forget things when I'm busy."  Carter admitted a little sheepishly.  

"It's ok; I get like that when I'm studying myself."  

"What are you studying?"  Carter asked adding a little brown sugar to the carrots he was heating.  

"Medicine.  I'm going to be a doctor."  She informed him as she searched the few cupboards for the needed flatware.  "What about you?"  

"Sociology."  

"Hmm, an unusual choice."  

"For a fire fighter?" He asked and she shook her head as she lay out the two plates on the low table.  It struck her they were lucky the room was so small they didn't have to shout to talk while they went about their tasks.   

"For anyone.  It just seems that very few people want to go into that field these days."  Dana explained easily.  

"It isn't what a lot of the guys I know would have chosen either but I think it's kind of interesting to try and find out the causes for what people do."  

"Hmm, I think so."  She agreed as she fished in the four drawers to the right of the sink for the silverware.  "It's also good to have a back up lest your chosen profession falls through for some reason."  

"Maybe you should be the sociologist."  Carter laughed and Dana blushed yet again.   

"I think I'll stick with helping kids and leave that to you."  She replied and he smiled.  

"So you want to be a pediatrician?"  Carter asked lowering the heat beneath the sliced turkey.  

"Yep, I love kids."  Dana admitted fishing for napkins.  

"Me too.  It's one of the reasons I became a fire fighter."  Carter wondered where that had come from; he'd not told anyone that.  What was it about the blonde girl that had him opening up?  

"How so?" She asked adding the napkins.  

"When I was about seven there was a fire in the apartment where   we lived."  Carter's voice went distant a minute, before he went on.  "I was trapped and really scared, you know like kids get in times like that."  

Dana didn't speak sensing he needed to go on.  Besides it was interesting to get a real look at the new red lightspeed ranger.  

"In any case, this firefighter came in and got me out…"  Again his eyes and voice faded slightly and she wondered if he were seeing it all over again.  Dana wanted to move to him, to comfort that little boy who'd been so scared, to say something to the man before her but what?  Carter would think she was nuts.  Was she?  She was in the apartment of this guy she barely knew and sharing things with him she'd never told anyone as he was.  But then maybe it was just another part of today, of the insanity that was now her life.  An apart she very much liked.  

"It must have been amazing."  Dana murmured, thinking of how her father had been a lot like Carter before Ryan…  She felt a little sick at the memory of her big brother and had to force back tears as she added glasses to the table settings.  

"Dana?"  The voice was questioning and she glanced up to find Carter watching her, a puzzled and rather concerned look on his handsome face.  

"Yeah?"  What was he doing to her?  What was it about those eyes, so blue…?  What was she thinking?  This was just so nuts.  

"Are you ok?  You look…"  

"I was just thinking how like my dad you are."  She admitted and then promptly wanted to kick herself.  Could she say anything more stupid?  

"Really?  You think I'm like the captain?"  Carter asked and she realized he was surprised.  Didn't he know he was?  They were just so alike.  From what she'd seen Carter was neat, meticulous and very good at planning things through, just as her dad.  

"Yeah, dad always tried to help people…"  Dana looked away, feeling the tears welling up once more.  

"But he couldn't."  

"No…" she Forced back the thoughts of Ryan; it wouldn't help to think of the little boy who'd died on that long ago winter night.  "But then we can't save everyone."  She forced herself to say.  

"No, we just do the best we can."  He said and she'd not realized he'd come to stand with her, the food for the moment forgotten.  He just saw her sadness, her helplessness and without thinking or knowing if it was right, or a good idea he wrapped his arms about her.  

Dana hadn't expected to feel the steel bands gently enfolding her or to feel safety in them yet she did.  The young woman didn't think just hugging him tightly as she let her tears come.  

Carter knew what ever was hurting her would come out with time but for now he had to just do this, for himself as much as for Dana.  There was just this feeling now, had been since this morning, maybe even since that kiss…  What was going on?  They barely knew each other, yet that was not true, she knew him better than most of the guys he had called friend for the last years.  Maybe that's why standing there like that sort of felt like being with his family, like coming home.  

***

When she was cleansed by the tears and had cleaned up her face they sat down to dinner, each wondering what this all meant.  Were they friends then?  Was there more between them?  However it was Dana who broached the subject.  

"Carter, I'm sorry about everything, embarrassing you at the club, being so abrupt this morning and crying all over you tonight."  She blurted and he lifted a brow.  

"You mean it wasn't planned?"  He asked pokerfaced.  

"Carter!" Dana laughed, and he liked that sound too, it was soft and sweet, just like the girl across from him.  

"Ok ok so we've had an interesting beginning I can't say I'm sorry for any of It." the new red lightspeed ranger confessed now completely serious.  

"You can't?"  Dana asked hopefully.  

"No, I didn't mind the kiss, I understood the need for haste this morning and everyone needs a good cry sometimes."  He said and the blonde felt as if she'd just been granted a dame-hood from the Queen of England.  

"You didn't mind the…"  Dana was still reeling over that revelation.  She'd been so sure he'd be angry or miffed but he didn't dislike it?  

"Well…"  Carter knew this was it.  He had to take a chance, if he was wrong; if there was nothing between them then there would at least be clear breathing space.  "I don't think anyone would mind."  

"Oh," Dana felt as if he'd just kicked her, was he saying a guy liked kisses from anyone?  

"I mean I don't think any guy would be sorry to be kissed by a pretty girl."  

"You think I'm pretty?" She asked a little surprised.  True William Mitchell told his little girl that ahs was lovely just like her mother but no guy, not in all of her 18 years had ever told her that.  Now this totally hot guy was and she felt a little like she'd just gotten off of a tilda-whirl, happy and yet dizzy.  

"Dana, I..."  What could he say?  Carter didn't know but then intuition kicked in and he was leaning across the table, and pressing his lips to hers.  

TBC

***

How's that for a chapter?  Ok, yes I know it's strange, why would they not be missed at the base? The thing is it's my fic so I can tamper with time.  Ha ha I'm the time keeper.  *falls off chair laughing at stupid joke*

In any case what did you think?  Was it believable in this situation?  Do you have any suggestions?  Please review and let me know.  


	4. An Ending or a beginning

Chapter 4 an ending or a beginning

It was like nothing she'd felt before, not even the kiss in the club.  No, there was a tenderness, a new feeling of electricity and something else, something she'd never felt, or wanted to end.  

Carter was amazed at the feel of her soft lips, now that he had the time to truly explore then, to taste and be tasted.  

When they both had to pull back for air Dana found his eyes were darker than their earlier cerulean, more a cobalt.  She could see herself in them and she looked shocked, and sincerely she was, she'd not known anything could feel so right, so perfect…  

"Dana…" he mouthed.  

"You kissed me."  She breathed now able to speak.  

Carter nodded, still amazed by the kiss.  He'd just kissed Dana, his new friend, the boss's daughter and she looked stunned.   She also looked lovely, more so than he'd thought since that day.  There was a glow in her blue gaze that invited a man to crawl in and fall asleep.  Ok, that was a nutty thought.  He wanted to grin though.  

"I think Dana… that maybe…"  He tried to put the words forth in some semblance of normalcy.  

"There's more between us."  She finished for him and he nodded.  

"Yeah but with what we'll go through with the demons I don't know…"  

"Carter, do you want to find out what's between us?"  Dana asked and he didn't even think saying.  

"I do but…"  

"Carter, in our line of work, our original lines we have seen how fast life can be taken."  Dana began hoping she'd make sense.  After all she'd never done this.  Hoping too she'd not read this scene wrong, that Carter did feel it too, the magic in that kiss.  "things are no doubt going to be rough both professionally and for us all but if we don't explore this and…"  She felt her eyes fill with tears as the idea hit her, the knowledge that either of them could die tomorrow.  

"Dana, do you want to be my girlfriend?"  

"Well, I……"  He was really asking her?  The blonde could hardly breathe at the thought let alone the truth of it.  "I'd like that I think."  She nodded and he smiled, feeling truly normal for the first time all day, maybe for the first time in a long while.  

***  

Kelsey was brushing her frizzy dark hair when Dana finally made it back to their quarters.  

Dana moved to her own dresser, pulling open a drawer and pulling out a pair of sweats she'd sleep in.  It had been a long day and yet a good one in at least one way.  She'd finally gotten the one guy she had thought about off and on for months and too she'd found she was really a power ranger.  Maybe she'd manage to make a friend or two on the team.  She hoped so.  Not that she was great at it but still…  

"So you have fun with that cutie?"  The new yellow lightspeed ranger asked and Dana blushed as she traded her top for the pink sweatshirt.  

"What do you mean?"  The blonde asked pulling on the pants.  

"Come on, I may not know either of you well but Dana there was something between you earlier, on the trip to the base and…"  Kelsey trailed went on but Dana was thinking of how she and Carter had decided to answer any questions from the group.  

"We've known each other for a while."  Dana told her, she and Carter had decided to keep things just between then for the time being.  They didn't need a new relationship muddying the waters around the rest of the team.  Besides neither of them were quite ready to tell her father.  Not that Captain Mitchell would mind, he'd picked Carter hadn't he?  

"Hmm, well did you see the blue ranger?  He's really kind of cute in a strong silent type."  Kelsey mused as she stretched out on her yellow covered bed.  

Dana looked over at her new roommate in surprise.  She'd not thought that Kelsey would have noticed.  The yellow ranger just seemed so wild and happy-go-lucky.  Maybe this whole new situation would be more interesting than she'd thought.  True there might be a complication or two along the way but oh what a sweet complication Carter would be.  

The end

***  

Ok silly ending but it was meant to be a simple story contained on the very first day of lightspeed Rescue.  I wanted it to explain certain moments on the show between Carter and Dana.  You know like her intense concern for him and his support when she seemed to need it.  

In any case please take a second to review and let me know what you thought of this.  


End file.
